A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan, a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, and an exhaust nozzle. During engine operation, working medium gases are drawn into and compressed in the compressor. The compressed air is channeled to the combustor where fuel is added to the air and the air/fuel mixture is ignited. The products of combustion are discharged to the turbine section, which extracts work from these products to produce useful thrust to power, for example, an aircraft in flight.
The compressor and turbine commonly include alternating stages of rotor blades and stator vanes. Compressor and turbine rotors include stationary annular fluid seals surrounding the rotor blades and acting to contain and direct the flow of working medium gases through successive stages. Compressor and turbine rotor seals (the stationary annular fluid seals), sometimes referred to as outer air seals (e.g., a blade outer air seal (“BOAS”) assembly for a gas turbine engine rotor assembly), may include arcuate BOAS segments circumferentially arranged to form a ring about the engine axis radially outward of the rotor blades. The BOAS assembly including the ring of arcuate BOAS segments may be attached to the engine case by, for example, one or more support rings. Circumferentially adjacent BOAS segments may be adjoined at axial inter-segment surfaces by shiplap joints with and without feather seals.